


Good Morning | Thor

by thorsthot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Early mornings following late nights with Thor.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Good Morning | Thor

“Good morning.” You say, eyes opening when you feel Thor’s soft lips on your skin. His lips trailed from your ear to your neck to your shoulder blade.

You turned around to see his bright face in the morning sun. His hair a mess from sleeping you roughly. To be truthful, he looked beautiful. He smiled at you and your eyes traced around his face, admiring him as if he were some sort of painting.

“Good morning to you too.” He says through his smile, kissing your lips. You smile into the soft kiss. But not soon after, it heats up. Breaking away you study him more like he’s your favorite subject.

He stares into your eyes, his getting darker by the second, pupils getting wider. You bit your lip to hide a smile that was creeping on your face. You leaned in and kissed him again. His hand moved under the blankets to rest peacefully on your ass. This time he broke the kiss, moving up to kiss your nose. You gave him a sheepish smile. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered all around. It was amazing in your eyes how he could make you swoon with the simplest of actions.

“So what’s this morning’s plan?” You ask, sit up on your elbow.

“Well, if I can get up out of bed, I plan to make us breakfast.” He says, looking up at you.

“If?” You wondered.

“Yeah,” He grunts out, picking you up and shifting you onto his lower abdomen. “I need you now though.”

You leaned down kissing him. Your lips synced together and your tongues danced for dominance. You moaned into the kiss, bringing your hands to his face. His hands went down from your hips to your bottom, giving it a squeeze, then a playful smack causing you to giggle. His hands then slipped under the shirt of his you were wearing, feeling on your ass.

“No panties huh?” He smiled, biting his lip just a bit. You shook your head no, with a crazed smile on your face. “Oh, you naughty girl.”

He grabs the hem of the shirt, bringing it up. You lift your arms up immediately so he can take it off, throwing it across the room. He hands go straight to your breasts, cupping them and playing with your hardened nipples. You slide down a bit, to his lap and gasp at the feeling against your thigh.

“You’re not wearing any underwear either,” You mocked. “You naughty boy.”

He laughs and grinds up on you. You position his cock to were you could feel it right up against your clit. You let soft moans escape your mouth. You hadn’t noticed that Thor had stopped grinding into you and that you were doing most of the work. His hands kept at your breast, his thumbs still massaging your nipples. His breathing was soft but heavy, while yours was short and frantic. You may have needed this more than this more than he had. Your back arched when you moved your arms behind you. This gave you a more euphoric feeling that you could feel right in the pit of your stomach, as you grind on him a bit faster.

He admired the way you looked on top of him. Unraveling yourself for your own pleasure. Your moans fed into him, as his cock grew with each filthy sound that came out your mouth. He muttered a few curses, bringing his hands down to your waist. He guided your hips a bit, making you moan a bit louder.

“Princess, you sound so good when you moan for me.” Not only did that make your heat tingle, it also made your heart flutter. You muttered an “aww” and smiled to yourself.

You felt that heat rise in your insides. You felt like you were going to explode. You whined out because you didn’t want to come so early. You needed to feel him inside of you. You grind your hips faster to feel more of that friction that just felt so right.

“Wait,” Thor paused, and flipped you over so that he was on top. “I want to feel you come around me.”

He tapped his tip on your clit a few times making you shiver in anticipation. You chuckled when he felt you shiver, loving the effect he has on you.

He then rubs his tip against your slit, entering you at a slow pace. He wanted you to feel all of him. Every stretch, every vein, and every nerve; everything. Your eyebrows threaded together as he stretched you out in the most heartfelt ways. He always felt so good inside you, each time feeling new and different. Upon entrance, his cock immediately brushed against your g spot, making you moan out in pleasure.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful.” You believed that you could melt with every compliment he ever gave you, but the truth was, he melted just looking at you. Whether watching you play video games, read, cook. Even when you were under him like this in the sweetest ways, or when he was behind you, rutting into your aching cunt. To be quite honest, Thor couldn’t get enough of you.

He loves you.

His pace was slow and steady. He was always gentle with you like this. Whether it was the morning after a rough fuck or he just wanted to spoil you. He wanted you to really feel him. Feel the emotions that came with this. He kissed your lips while thrusting into you. The kiss was sincere and heartfelt. It was genuine and loving. You felt it.

He kissed your neck too. Bringing your legs up and pinning them to each side of you. He got a better angle. Really hitting your spot with each thrust causing you to moan like a maniac. His pelvic area hitting against your clit causing the feeling to be above 10 max.

“Aww kitten, you’re so perfect.” Pet names. Thor always had a bunch of pet names for you, as you did for him. Kitten, princess, baby girl, just to name a few. The always did something to you. And seemed to hit like bricks whilst he was inside of you.

These were feelings you knew would last forever.

You’re stomach tied in a knot. You could feel your release creeping up on you. His was too, his pace steadied to a near halt. He took three, good last thrusts, driving you both home. You body jolted up, while he twitched inside of you, spilling out his seed. His body collapsed, careful of crushing you, and he moaned into your neck.

It seemed like minutes before you both came back to earth. He got up, pulling out of you and giggled. You looked at him with hooded eyes as he walked to the door.

“Where you going?” You asked, pouting.

“Make breakfast.” He replied, “Giving you some time before round two.”

You smiled when he left the room, butt ass naked. Turning around, you screamed into your pillow like a little schoolgirl. You were so in love with him.


End file.
